


Something Distinctly Killian

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David pulls a prank on Killian, Emma sees fit to punish him a lil bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Distinctly Killian

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was inspired by a Tumblr post and subsequent conversation with the always hilarious @on-the-nightshift http://ilovemesomekillianjones.tumblr.com/private/142722795199/tumblr_o3q48dzdUa1su8f5q
> 
> Thank you @xhookswenchx for beta-ing this several times, through all my scatterbrained changes and ideas!!

Since their return home, (from the place that no one likes to mention) it had become a tradition to have dinner at Emma and Killian’s new home each Sunday evening. This Sunday was no different. Emma, Killian, Henry, David, Mary Margaret, and baby Neal in his high chair, sat at the dinner table trading stories, anecdotes, and jabs alike. Once dinner was over, David laid Neal down in the portacrib they’d brought along. Then they all moved to the living room, where Emma and Killian cuddled up together on a recliner, while Mary Margaret, David, and Henry sat on the couch. 

“You know there are more seats right,” David blatantly asked the affectionate couple, “you don’t have to sit on top of each other.”

“Perhaps she likes this seat,” Killian spoke, raising his eyebrow at the Prince.

Emma swatted at his chest, as if to warn him to pipe down. 

“Perhaps your face likes my fist,” David replied innocently.

“You boys knock it off; Killian is here to stay, he’s Emma’s family,” Mary Margaret interjected looking at David, then pointedly at Killian with a genuine smile, “he’s our family.”

“You two are more alike than you think,” Emma added, “you are both fierce, loyal, brave and competitive men. You just need to quit trying to compete against each other.” 

“Don’t forget handsome,” Mary Margaret added, “they’re both handsome.”

David’s eyebrows shot to his hairline as he looked at his wife, wondering why she would want to add to the pirate’s ego. 

“What?” Mary Margaret questioned, “Emma and I have good taste, that’s all. Like mother like daughter.”

“Your taste is better,” David asserted.

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing another round of Prince vs. Pirate was coming up. 

“Oh, please. You’ll never look as good as meself in what you people call guyliner, Dave,” Killian goaded.

“It’s true, Gramps, you looked a little creepy with guyliner,” Henry chimed in.

David’s look of betrayal at his grandson’s obvious slight was comical. Emma and Mary Margaret failed to suppress their giggles.

“Is that so? Well at least I don’t still smell of fire and brimstone,” David shot back.

A bit of silence descended on the group, as no one knew how to react, Emma’s eyes were wide like saucers, Henry’s mouth slack-jawed, and Mary Margaret’s appalled expression told David he’d crossed a line. Still, his pride was bruised, bested by the pirate, his own grandson siding against him. 

“You stab me in the back, and now you mock me literally going to hell?” Killian challenged feigning a wounded voice.

“David, I think you owe Killian an apology,” Mary Margaret scolded.

“Too much too soon? Sorry, mate,” David said in a chagrinned tone.

“No apologies, I’ve thicker skin than that,” Killian smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following Sunday found the family together again, minus Henry who was still at Regina’s, and baby Neal who was with Belle for the evening. When Emma opened the door, she found her father bearing gifts, a bottle of wine in one hand and a small black gift bag in the other. As she went to reach for the items, he pulled the bag back.

“This isn’t for you,” he said, pulling the bag out of her reach, “your mother insisted I bring a peace offering for my behavior last week.” 

Emma glanced between the bag and the shit eating grin plastered on her father’s face. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she studied his expression. 

“What did you do?” she questioned David, suspicion clear in her voice.

“Only what your mother suggested.”

After a filling dinner, Mary Margaret announced that they had to be running as they both had an early morning scheduled. As they stood at the door poised to leave, Mary Margaret audibly cleared her throat, and nudged David in the ribs.

“Oh yes, I almost forgot, here you go Killian,” David started, “a peace offering for last week’s blunder.”

David handed him the innocuous looking black bag. Killian opened the little tag on the handle, inside it read, ‘to cover the brimstone’. He quickly stuffed the bag into his back pocket, after pulling out the contents. He noticed the effort that must’ve gone into picking out this “gift”, and even though it was clearly a joke, the thought was appreciated.

“What is it?” asked Emma and Mary Margaret in sync.

Killian handed her the box. Her eyes rolled skyward as she looked at the black box with a white skull and crossbones. “JOLLY ROGER Cologne for Men, sea spray with an undercurrent of leather, Bay Rum, and salty, dry woods,” she deadpanned. 

Mary Margaret stood trying to gauge Killian’s reaction to the peace offering. 

“Why, thank you Dave, I shall treasure it forever,” he remarked. 

Not knowing what to say to the pirate’s obvious refusal to take the bait, David stammered out a quick “you're welcome,” and the couple took their leave.

“What did the tag say?” Emma asked in an all too knowing way.

Killian put on his most angelic face, but she wasn’t buying it.

“Hand it over, pirate!” she playfully demanded, trying to reach around him for the bag.

“Oi, love! Not you too,” he cried out, with his hook over his heart.

Emma smirked at his antics, “Oh my god Killian, you are so dramatic, just let me see it.”

“I’ll let you see it anytime,” Killian purred with a lascivious lick to his lips.

Emma just rolled her eyes, “See? Pirate! Now give me the goddamn bag, so I can figure out what my dad is up to.”

After Emma read the tag, she decided she’d give her father a taste of his own medicine, now she just had to figure out how.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six long days later, Saturday morning was slow at work, it was the weekend though, people were probably having too much fun to be getting in trouble. Emma found herself daydreaming about her Monday off this past week.

She had slept in that morning, by the time she woke, Killian already had Henry off to school and was bringing her breakfast in bed.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked, giving him a peck on the lips as he set the tray down in front of her. Her eyes widened as he sat next to her, what was that divine scent she thought.

“Why must there be a special occasion, love, I just wish to bring you sustenance, to take care of you-”

“I can take care of myself, Killian,” she interrupted, “sorry,” she added quickly, “old habits…” she trailed off.

They sat in companionable silence and shared the plate of bacon, toast, and eggs. It was the picture of domesticity. Killian grabbed the tray and reached across her to set it on her night stand when they finished. There was that heavenly aroma again she thought. No sooner had she thought to snuggle into him and the enticing smell, than he encompassed her in a hug, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Emma, I know you can take care of yourself, darling, I just hope it’s my job to look after you as well. It is one of my favorite things to take care of you, I wish you’d let me,” he declared sounding both disheartened and hopeful, if possible. 

Still snug in his embrace, she inhaled slowly and deeply thinking her statement through before she said anything. She found herself once again distracted by this new scent. “Before I say anything else, why do you smell different? Not bad different, just different,” she clarified.

“Is that the best deflection you’ve got, lass?” he questioned, just a hint of weariness in his voice. “I’m wearing the new cologne your father gifted me, joke or not, it reminds me a bit of the open sea aboard the Jolly. I won’t wear it if you don’t like it.”

“It’s not a deflection,” she defended, rubbing at the back of his neck, “in fact, I’m driven to distraction. To give him an idea of the type of distraction his scrumptious scent was causing, she deliberately dragged her hands over his shoulders and down to his abdomen, where they rested. 

His eyes widened and his signature eyebrow rose, but he remained silent, waiting patiently for her to continue. Patiently, as always for her. 

“But just to prove to you that I’m not deflecting, I was taking a moment choose my words. What I wanted to say was I want you Killian, in all the ways that count. As my friend, as my lover, as my partner in crime, there is no one I’d rather have around no matter the situation. I do want you to take care of me, and I want to take care of you. Sometimes the actual words just scare me as a reflex, nothing more. I love you, now and forever.” 

Somewhere during her speech her pirate had gotten a little misty eyed, “I’m speechless my love” spoke in his deep timbre. Despite his lack of speech, Emma could tell from his eyes that every word she’d said had hit home for him. She loved when her mushy pirate showed through.

“Now that I’ve proven myself,” she began as she sat up to her knees, “could we,” she continued, throwing one leg over his lap to straddle him, “please engage in more pleasurable activities?”

“Is this a trick question, Swan,” he purred as she ran both her hands through his hair to the base of his neck. “You need never ask that darling, I am always ready for you.” 

Emma buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply while grinning at her pirate’s enthusiasm. “leather, Bay Rum, and salty, dry woods must be some sort of aphrodisiac,” she joked, although she questioned herself on how funny it was, seeing as how she couldn’t get close enough to him. 

While she loved the smell that was distinctly Killian, the scent of this cologne did things to her. She began to gently suck the spot right below his ear, the one he loved to rub at when nervous, or embarrassed. Feeling him shiver in satisfaction, she gave a slow thrust of her hips as she flicked her tongue over his earlobe, then applied a gentle love bite…

“Earth to Emma!” David said as though he’d called her several times.

“What!” she snapped out of sheer embarrassment. As if her father could see what she was thinking. She sent up a silent prayer that the blush she felt wasn’t actually showing. Damn that pirate of hers, taking over her thoughts at any time! He had worn the cologne all week too, after he realized how amorous his Swan had been the first time he wore it. 

“I’m getting hungry,” he smiled, “I’ll buy if you fly?”

Emma decided then and there to get the wheels turning. She wanted David to start feeling the repercussions of messing with her pirate. She finally knew how she was going to enact her payback to dear old Daddy Charming. 

“Sure thing Dad, you want the regular?” she asked sugar sweetly.

Suspecting nothing, David nodded, “Thanks Emma.”

 

She picked up the phone and dialed Granny’s Diner, “Hey Rubes, I’m going to stop by in about half an hour to pick up the regular for me and Dad.” She looked over at David who gave her a thumbs up. After verifying “the normal,” Ruby hung up on her end.

Emma however, kept talking, “So, I wanted to ask your opinion, woman to she-wolf, you know super sniffer and all…,” Emma waited a beat to make sure she had her captive audience of one, “I’ve always loved how Killian smells. I’m not sure exactly what it is, it just makes me feel like I’m home. But he’s started wearing this new cologne, and it drives me crazy, what should I do?” 

She paused a moment for good measure, then said goodbye to fake Ruby, snickering internally knowing that dear old dad was listening in. She got up to leave, stating that she was going to do a perimeter patrol and then grab their lunch. As she turned to wave to him, she noticed David staring into space with what appeared to be a bit of regret in his expression. Perhaps feeling ashamed by his actions. Serves him right she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sunday, had the family together as usual. Henry was out on the couch playing his video game, with Neal watching on from his portacrib. Killian and Emma were preparing a pot roast dinner together in the kitchen. David and Mary Margaret sat at the counter, watching on as the couple moved in sync, it was an amazing thing, (even being the Charmings) to see them work so effortlessly. 

Killian leaned around Emma to reach for the potatoes, she caught his arm and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. Mary Margaret cracked a smile, as Emma audibly inhaled and exhaled. 

“I love it when you wear that,” she purred to Killian.

“Wear what?” he wondered aloud, looking down at his clothes.

“That cologne dad got you,” she said with a dazzling smile on her face. 

Emma kissed her man’s cheek then turned to her father just in time to see the ‘oh shit’ look that had registered on his face. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and she hoped he was realizing just what kind of crazy it drove her. She was going to make it a long night for David Nolan. She was so busy enacting her little trick that she didn’t even notice her mother’s heart eyes over the PDA. 

They decided to eat dinner out back, picnic style, under the Storybrooke sky. There was a slight chill in the air, but instead of grabbing a jacket Emma just snuggled herself into Killian. Deciding to toy with her dad again, she looked over to Killian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her pirate being her pirate, quickly turned toward her to steal a kiss from his princess. What should’ve been a chaste peck, became a little more.

“Ugh you guys,” an exasperated Henry whined, “it’s been like this all week, what the heck.”

Perhaps she hadn’t realized how much she enjoyed the scent of “sea spray with an undercurrent of leather, Bay Rum, and salty, dry woods.” Apparently, more than Henry wanted her to enjoy it. She decided to throw a little caution to the wind and blurted out, “I can’t help it, this cologne drives me crazy!” Then she grabbed Killian’s shirt and pulled him in for the mother of all kisses. 

Mary Margaret just awwww-ed, while Henry pretended to gag. David however, just looked on in puzzlement. “Alright that’s enough,” he almost commanded, finally realizing that Emma was laying it on a little thick, “you’ve been messing with me this whole time, haven’t you?”

Emma erupted into laughter, “It serves you right!”

“What are you guys talking about?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“Are you telling her, or am I,” Emma asked her father. 

David made quick work of explaining the “gift” he got for Killian, along with the note attached, then Emma proceeded to tell the rest of the story and her bit of payback. 

After they all had a good laugh over their shenanigans, the Charmings’ said their goodnights, Henry in tow. David grudgingly granted Killian’s, (very respectful, no waggled eyebrows, no smirk), request for some alone time, after Mary Margaret nudged him in the ribs. 

“And here I thought you just couldn’t resist my charm, and devilishly good looks,” Killian deadpanned, “now to find out I was just a plot device? Oh, the travesty of it all.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little fic, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
